reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Hopgoblette’s Backstory
The following scene transcripts from the 1996 animated film, Hopgoblin, Come Home! tells us how Lucy Fauncewater became Hopgoblette. Scene 1: The Accident * (11:00 P.M. overlooking the final additions to the Star Glow Festival, in the Molten Chamber, where an accident is yet to happen). * A lot more to come... * Hopgoblin: (going through the crater with the Spellbinder's stick), It is ALLLIIIIIIVVVEE! Get back here, you stupid little... * Lucy Fauncewater: (gets Zapped) AUGH, (face changes), my face, wha....(hands webbed, skin changes color, feet changes, shrinks) * Lucy: what happened? Scene 2: What have I become? * Lucy: (looks in a mirror in the clock room), the legends were true, but why me? * Guard: (coming in), sheesh that Hopgoblin got away with the Spellbinder's stick! * Guard 2: I know, the boss isn't gonna be pleased with it escaping! * Guard 1: We'll be ruined, and.....clothes, must have been a stripper? * Guard 2: or the wand found a victim, what happen to that Fauncewa.......oh, perhaps... * Guard 1: her father isn't gonna like this! * Hopgoblette: Dad knew? hmmmm.... Scene 3: Meeting Hopgoblin * (She leaves the Clock room, and encounters Hop in the Shipwreck room) * Hopgoblin: what is wrong with this stick, ever since Eric did demonstration, you've been acting up, first me when I was normal frog, then it caused massive surge that created Trolls, Ogres, and Cyclopes from Elephants, not to mention cause my cousin Mr. Toad to go crazy for Motor Cars, but now it turned that kind humanitarian into a creature like me, sheesh, why do have to ruin everyones.... * Hopgoblette: Excuse me? * Hopgoblin: ahhhh, Me sorry, m.....me didn't mean to! * Hopgoblette: it's not your fault, I was at the wrong place, and the wrong time as usual! * Hopgoblin: but I...... * Hopgoblette: the stick is just like the legend, sheesh, who to thunk that this exist, my dad before he..... * Hopgoblin: your step dad, the one who...? * Hopgoblette: yeah, my Step-Dad died and mom remarried my dad! * Hopgoblin: why divorce? * Hopgoblette: my family is very complicated. Scene 4: Hopgoblette Meeting her Parents * Mrs. Fauncewater: Saints be praised, what happened to you? * Hopgoblette: mama, I want to let you know! * Mrs. Fauncewater: you look so adorable with big ears and bows attached to them! * Hopgoblette: Mama!!! * Mr. Fauncewater: great Caesars Ghost! * Hopgoblette: Dad, I know this is a shock and..... * Mr. Fauncewater: I never thought your Grandpapa's legend exist. * Hopgoblette: What legend? * Hopgoblin: why my kind of course!. * Mrs. Fauncewater: I know, i know, but just look at her! with her big ears, her teeth like a Cat, webbed feet, and slender built! How did this miracle happen? * Hopgoblette: with The Spellbinders Stick! But why are so happy? * Mr. Fauncewater: Well we were........ * Hopgoblette: don't tell me practice the black arts? * Mrs. Fauncewater: not exactly!